


Я буду твоим (сводником)

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Male-Female Friendship, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Het, Romance, secret wingman shenanigans, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Когда Кот Нуар обнаруживает вздыхающую по своей неудачной любви Маринетт, он решает помочь ей завоевать сердце парня её мечты. При таком раскладе ничего не может пойти не так. Совершенно ничего.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 19





	1. Ради друга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be Your (Wing)Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816784) by [Boogum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum). 



Адриан перескакивает с крыши на крышу, направляясь домой. Одиночный патруль прошёл без особых происшествий. Он помог старушке найти потерявшуюся собаку, утешил ребёнка, свалившегося с самоката, и потаскал тяжести для матери-одиночки с двумя детьми, которая только что переехала на новую квартиру. Всё это, конечно, добрые дела, но не совсем то, ради чего талисман даёт ему силы. Однако эта сторона супергеройства ему нравится: нравится общаться с жителями, нравится видеть, как они улыбаются, нравится помогать им с их повседневными проблемами и горестями. Это определённо лучше, чем влетать лицом в рекламные щиты, когда очередной акума решит швырнуть тебя, словно фрисби. 

Справа от него, будто по волшебству, загорается свет. Балкон Маринетт. Он останавливается, наблюдая, как она вылезает через люк на крыше и опирается на ограждение. Он улыбается, но его улыбка тут же исчезает. Что-то в её облике настораживает его. Она словно в воду опущенная. Как будто её ноги в любой момент могут подкоситься. 

— Может, мне хватит времени проведать ещё кое-кого, — бормочет он себе под нос. 

Он меняет направление и приземляется на одну из труб у неё на крыше, приветствуя Маринетт улыбкой и взмахом руки. 

— Добрый вечер, — произносит он.

Она распрямляет плечи, но не выказывает никакого удивления. Разумеется, она заметила его приближение. 

— Эм, привет, — неловко машет ему она. — Тебе что-то нужно? 

— Вообще-то нет. — Он спрыгивает, сокращая разницу в росте. — Просто захотелось зайти. 

— Ну ладно…

Озабоченное выражение на его лице сменяет широченную улыбку.

— У тебя всё хорошо, Маринетт? 

Она недоумённо моргает.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Ты кажешься расстроенной.

Она опускает взгляд.

— Это так очевидно? 

Больше она ничего не говорит, и он легонько толкает её в плечо. 

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? Я отлично слушаю, знаешь. У меня ведь двойной слух. — Он дёргает кожаными ушами и отодвигает волосы, показывая свои обычные.

Она улыбается против воли.

— Спасибо, но ты не обязан загружать себя моими проблемами. 

— Я не против.

— Не стоит, правда. Уверена, что тебе есть чем заняться. 

— Я – весь твой, если захочешь. 

Она удивлённо поднимает брови. 

— Гм. — Он вспыхивает, почёсывая щёку. — Прозвучало двусмысленно, да? 

— Немножко.

Ну конечно. Наверное, стоило поубавить игривости в голосе. 

— Ох, ну ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я, — говорит он, так и не справившись с румянцем. — Я всего лишь хотел дать понять, что на сегодня у меня нет никаких планов, так что всё в порядке. Я только рад тебя выслушать.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Кот Нуар, но…

— Но? 

Она опускает взгляд на руки и хмурится.

— Эй. — Он кладёт руку ей на плечо. — Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя всё мне рассказывать, если тебе этого не хочется. Только скажи – и я уйду. — Лёгкое пожатие. — Но мне было очень приятно, когда ты составила мне компанию в тот день, когда мне было грустно. Меньшее, что я могу, – это отплатить тебе тем же. 

Она тотчас же переводит на него взгляд.

— Ты не забыл? 

— Конечно нет.

Тогда Ледибаг не пришла на свидание на крыше, которое он им устроил. Справедливости ради, она никогда и не обещала, что придёт, и в конце концов всё равно появилась, но в промежутке между этим он и правда сильно расстроился. И потому разделил свой романтический сюрприз с Маринетт, которая тем вечером тоже страдала. У них получилось нечто вроде клуба разбитых сердец: всё было исключительно платонически и временами немного неловко, но всё равно было приятно поговорить о своих чувствах с кем-то, помимо саркастического поглотителя сыра. 

Он хотел бы отплатить ей тем же, если то было в его силах. 

— Ну так что? — спрашивает он, убирая руку с плеча. — Что скажешь? 

— Ладно, — вздыхает она, — но обещай, что не станешь смеяться.

— Клянусь честью кота. — Он даже изображает, что закрывает рот на замок. 

Она хихикает, и он не может сдержать мягкую улыбку. Она очень красива, когда так смеётся: её глаза-колокольчики горят, словно солнце. Даже сам её смех звучит тепло и располагающе. Он бы только и делал, что смешил её, если бы мог, но пока что ему нужно просто выслушать её.

— Итак, — начинает он. — Что тебя гнетёт? 

— О. — Свет потухает в её глазах, и она опирается локтями на перила, склоняя голову. — Есть, эм, есть один парень…

А, всё дело в парне.

— Я сегодня пыталась признаться ему в чувствах. Заготовила речь, кучу раз её отрепетировала, но стоило мне только набраться смелости подойти к нему, как я споткнулась и проехалась носом по земле. У меня пошла кровь и всё такое. — Она тяжело вздыхает и горбится. — Меня даже отвели к медсестре. Опозорилась по полной. 

Он сочувствующе похлопывает её по спине. Разумеется, ему уже было известно об её неудаче. Он видел, как она упала, – и не успел её поймать, – но Кот Нуар должен был слышать об этом впервые. 

— Мне жаль. Это должно было быть непросто. Но сейчас-то с тобой всё в порядке? Судя по твоему рассказу, падение было жёстким. 

— Нос ещё немного болит, но, помимо этого, пострадало только моё чувство собственного достоинства. 

Он аккуратно подцепляет её подбородок пальцем и поднимает его, чтобы осмотреть её нос. 

— Хмм, кажется, не опух. 

Её щёки покрывает лёгкий румянец.

— Медсестра сказала, что это простой ушиб. Ничего серьёзного. 

— Это хорошо.

— Наверное. Я весьма неуклюжая, так что на мне всегда есть хотя бы парочка синяков. 

Он убирает руку от её подбородка. 

— Ну, я не сомневаюсь, что тот парень не спишет тебя со счетов только потому, что ты споткнулась. И пускай сегодня всё сложилось не так, как тебе бы того хотелось, это не значит, что тебе не удастся признаться ему в следующий раз, правда? 

— В этом-то всё и дело! Это уже не первый раз, когда я пытаюсь признаться!

Она в подробностях рассказывает ему о подарках, открытки к которым всегда исчезают, о неподписанных открытках ко дню святого Валентина, о том, как их постоянно прерывают, не говоря уже о том, как её мозг постоянно предаёт её, заставляя нести околесицу. 

— Такое чувство, что вся вселенная против меня, — заканчивает она со стоном, пряча лицо в ладонях. 

Неприятненько. А он-то думал, что это ему не везёт в любви. По крайней мере, он хотя бы может озвучивать свои чувства, пускай Ледибаг каждый раз и отвечает ему отказом.

— Может, мне просто стоит о нём забыть, — бормочет она в ладони. — Может, это знак, что нам не суждено быть вместе. 

— Ой, перестань. Ну, подумаешь, парочка неудач – это ведь не значит, что нет никакой надежды. 

— Ты говоришь так, только чтобы меня утешить.

— Неправда. Ты ведь даже ему не призналась. Ещё рано сдаваться. 

Она убирает руки от лица и поджимает губы.

— Ну, нет смысла гадать, как он ко мне относится, потому что ни вселенная, ни мой собственный глупый рот не позволят мне ему признаться. Я обречена. 

— Сомневаюсь, что это так.

— Ну, а мне кажется, что да.

Он хмурится, не зная, как утешить её, когда она так разочарована и расстроена. Не то чтобы он мог её винить. Его бы тоже довело до белого каления, если бы его попытки признаться в своих чувствах постоянно проваливались… 

Погодите-ка.

В его глазах загорается огонь.

— Я могу помочь.

— Что? 

— Тебе. Я могу помочь тебе ему признаться.

Её челюсть так и отвисает.

— Ты хочешь что, прости? 

— У тебя всё постоянно идёт не так, верно? Значит, нужно привлечь ещё кого-то, чтобы уравновесить твоё невезение. — Он галантно кланяется. — Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн, я предлагаю тебе свои услуги сводника. 

— Спасибо, но сомневаюсь, что это поможет. Алья и девочки уже пытались помочь мне. Не один раз. 

Он наклоняется, оказываясь с ней практически нос к носу. 

— О, ну ведь они не я. 

Она отталкивает его, упираясь пальцем в нос. 

— Мне казалось, чёрные кошки приносят несчастье.

— Суеверие чистой воды. 

Он по глазам видит, что его ответ её позабавил, но затем её губы подёргиваются. Очевидно, что она всерьёз обдумывает его предложение. Точно так же очевидно, что она не уверена, что готова принять его. 

— О, да ладно тебе, Маринетт, — начинает он, запрыгивая на перила и болтая ногами в воздухе. — Из меня выйдет отличный сводник, обещаю.

— Ну, не знаю…

Его кошачьи уши никнут.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Дело не в этом. Просто… Почему ты вообще так загорелся мне помочь? 

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.

Это известный ему факт, и он не стыдится в этом признаться. Её глаза расширяются, а через мгновение на губах расцветает трогательная улыбка. У него в животе начинают порхать бабочки.

Ох.

Она сейчас так похожа на Ледибаг, что его разум отключается. Дыхание перехватывает, губы складываются в маленькую «о», и он может лишь пялиться и пялиться на неё, как оцепеневший, набитый дурак. 

— Т-То есть, — вновь заговаривает он, отводя взгляд в сторону. _«Возьми себя в руки, Агрест. Это твоя подруга, а не Ледибаг»_. — Ты, по-моему, классная девчонка, и этот парень тебе и правда небезразличен. Для меня было бы честью помочь вам стать парой. 

Она закусывает губу. 

— Что, до сих пор сомневаешься, что я могу помочь? 

— Всё… сложно.

Он наклоняет голову.

— Это ещё почему? 

Она открывает и закрывает рот. И ещё раз.

— Ты стесняешься назвать мне его имя? — догадывается он. 

— Да!

Он моргает. Он ожидал всякой реакции, но только не подобного оживления: её глаза загорелись, будто он вручил ей самый лучший на свете подарок. 

— Эм, не стоит, — говорит он. — Я не стану осуждать. К тому же, ты уже и так знаешь, что я люблю Ледибаг.

Она трясёт головой.

— Послушай, Кот, я знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но... Мне кажется, я должна разобраться с этим в одиночку. Так что, эм, пожалуйста, просто забудь об этом. 

— Уверена? 

Она кивает.

— Хорошо. — Пожав плечами, он спрыгивает с ограждения. — Но предложение до сих пор в силе.

— Спасибо.

***

Сняв трансформацию, Адриан падает на кровать. И тут же хмурится.

— Интересно, кто же ей нравится. 

— А тебе-то что? — спрашивает Плагг, распечатывая головку камамбера. — Разве она не попросила тебя об этом забыть? 

— Да, но она была так расстроена. 

Ему хорошо знакома бесконечная боль невозможности быть с тем, кого любишь. Ей он такого не желает. Она заслуживает улыбаться и всегда быть счастливой. 

— Возможно, я всё равно смогу ей помочь, — размышляет он. — Ну, знаешь, стану её тайным сводником или типа того.

— Звучит как впустую потраченное время, в особенности учитывая, что она прямо заявила, что не хочет, чтобы ты помогал ей.

— Я даже не удивлён, что ты ответил именно так.

— Говорю как есть, малец, — произносит Плагг, заглатывая кусок сыра.

На это Адриан не отвечает, а тянется за телефоном и открывает фотки своих одноклассников. Парень, который ей нравится, должен учиться с ними. Вокруг было не так уж много народа, когда она упала, и все в основном – девчонки. Это значительно сужает список подозреваемых.

— Ну, это точно не Нино, — бормочет он.

Маринетт не производит впечатление девушки, которая стала бы претендовать на того, у кого уже есть пара, в особенности если эта пара – её лучшая подруга.

Значит, Макс? 

Адриан хмурится, глядя на фото своего одноклассника. Макса, насколько ему известно, не интересуют ни романтика, ни свидания. Будет трудновато, если ей нравится именно он. Весьма трудновато. Хотя, может быть, ей нравится Ким. Он тоже был там… 

Вздох.

— Похоже, завтра придётся понаблюдать, как она ведёт себя с ними. 

Разумеется, ему известно, что он нарушает волю Маринетт, однако он ведь не собирается признаваться тому парню вместо неё. Он всего лишь поразведает, прощупает почву, узнает, отвечает ли тот ей взаимностью, может, подтолкнёт его в верном направлении. Ну, знаете, как настоящий друг. К тому же, он не сомневается, что она будет только рада, если ему удастся помочь ей начать встречаться с парнем, в которого она влюблена.

Тайный сводник. Да, это может сработать.


	2. Операция: Поиск Принца

Адриан выглядывает из-за колонны. В паре метров от него объект номер один, Максанализ, что-то считает на калькуляторе. Приближается Принцесса.

— Привет, Макс, — здоровается она.

— О, доброе утро, Маринетт.

Завязывается разговор. Пока что нельзя сказать, что Принцесса проявляет к Максанализу особую симпатию. Она не краснеет. Улыбается ровным счётом дважды. Их беседа непродолжительна и в основном касается того, для чего ему нужен калькулятор. (Он высчитывает вероятность всевозможных причин, почему объект номер два, Кимссейн, до сих пор не пришёл в школу). 

Вывод: согласно любовной статистике, вполне возможно, что Максанализ не _тот самый_. Тем не менее, это всего лишь одно взаимодействие. Требуются дальнейшие наблюдения, чтобы… 

— Что ты делаешь? 

Адриан вскрикивает, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов с колотящимся сердцем.

— Н-Нино.

— Ты что, шпионишь за Максом?

— Ш-ш-ш!

Он хватает Нино и затягивает его за колонну, так что они оба исчезают из поля видимости.

— Чувак, — морщится тот. — Поосторожнее с наушниками.

— Прости-прости. Я просто не хотел, чтобы нас заметили. 

В глазах Нино вспыхивает интерес.

— Так, значит, ты шпионишь за Максом. Почему? 

Адриан оглядывается по сторонам. Маринетт уже ушла к шкафчикам, а Макс разговаривает с Марковым. Горизонт чист.

— Хорошо, — начинает он, — знаю, что прозвучит странно, но я пытаюсь выяснить, кто нравится Маринетт.

Челюсть Нино так и отвисает.

— Я точно знаю, что это кто-то из нашего класса и…

— Погоди-погоди-погоди. — Нино вскидывает руки, призывая его остановиться. — Тебе придётся начать сначала, братишка. Зачем тебе знать, кто ей нравится? 

— Эм…

А вот это объяснить уже сложнее. Едва ли Адриан может признаться, что он – Кот Нуар, и что они с Маринетт поговорили по душам у неё на балконе, и что теперь он хочет стать её котофеей-крёстным, который поможет ей соединиться со своей единственной истинной любовью. 

— Мне любопытно? — отвечает Адриан.

И почему это прозвучало как вопрос? Соберись, Агрест. 

Брови Нино почти скрываются за кепкой.

— Любопытно. 

— Так и есть, — заверяет его Адриан, потому что он, очевидно, просто обожает цепляться за сомнительные отговорки, словно болван, который выпрыгивает из самолёта с неисправным парашютом. — В смысле, она моя подруга. Почему меня не должно это интересовать? 

— Братишка. — Нино кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Что? 

— Тебе придётся придумать что-то получше.

Адриан вздыхает, и его плечи никнут.

— Да уж. 

Нет смысла оттягивать момент признания. Нино слишком хорошо его знает.

— Ну так что? — говорит он. — В чём причина? Она тебе нравится или что? 

— Что? Она…

 _Просто друг_.

Слова вертятся у него на языке, но он медлит. Маринетт ему друг. Хороший друг. Только вот чувства, которые он испытывает к ней, отличаются от тех, что он питает к Нино и другим одноклассникам. Сложно понять почему. Она просто… От неё у него на душе становится тепло, как будто что-то внутри него загорается всякий раз, когда она оказывается рядом. Словно он отдал бы что угодно, чтобы увидеть её улыбку и дать ей знать, что её ценят. Но это и не совсем то, что он чувствует к Ледибаг. Это просто… нечто особенное. 

— Она моя подруга, — наконец произносит он, пожимая плечами. — До меня дошли слухи, что ей кто-то нравится, но она никак не может добиться, чтобы он обратил на неё внимание в романтическом плане, так что я подумал, что мог бы помочь. Ну, знаешь, побыть её тайным сводником.

Нино разражается хохотом.

— Эм, — хмурится Адриан, — я что-то пропустил? 

— О да. Ещё как.

— Ладно…

Нино окидывает его чуть ли не соболезнующим взглядом. 

— Я мог бы тебе всё рассказать, но Алья и Маринетт меня убьют.

— Погоди, ты знаешь, кто ей нравится?

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть это предположение.

— Нино! 

— Тебе придётся догадаться самому.

— А как же кодекс братана?

Нино мрачно смотрит на него.

— Ты всегда будешь моим лучшим другом, Адриан, но помирать мне ещё не хочется. — Он похлопывает его по плечу. — Прости. 

Уф, чёрт.

***

В классе полным-полно потенциальных объектов. К сожалению, Адриан сидит на первой парте, что значительно усложняет его задачу, ограничивая возможности для наблюдения. (А именно, мешает ему следить, что делает Принцесса, смотрит ли она на кого-нибудь из парней влюблённым взглядом). Вообще-то, всякий раз, когда ему удаётся-таки оглянуться, он сам встречается с ней взглядом. Что и того хуже, она цепенеет, как испуганный кролик, и вымученно улыбается.

Это шпионострофа. 

Она подозревает, что он что-то задумал? Или ей просто кажется странным, что он постоянно на неё оглядывается? 

— Адриан.

Он подскакивает, переводя взгляд на учителя.

— Д-да? 

— Можешь ответить? 

Он просматривает свой конспект, заполненный исключительно любовной статистикой. 

— Эм-м, прошу прощения, а какой был вопрос? 

Учитель улыбается, словно охотник, обнаруживший лису в капкане. 

— Возможно, тебе стоит больше внимания уделять уроку, нежели тому, чем занимаются твои одноклассники.

Он кивает и, ссутулившись, съезжает вниз на стуле. Слышится хихиканье. 

Вывод: не пытаться использовать любовный радар на уроках.

***

Большая перемена. Объект номер два, Кимссейн, бегает наперегонки с Аликс, неся на спине Принцессу. (В качестве утяжелителя для Аликс выступает набитый учебниками рюкзак, так как нести себя ей никто не доверил). Это устраивает Адриана. Да, целиком и полностью. Не то чтобы у него монополия на переноску Принцессы. Другим тоже позволено её носить. Пускай даже Ким и держит её совершенно неправильно. Конечно, на спине нести легче, однако истинный джентльмен нёс бы её как принцессу, которой она и является. Истинный джентльмен также не стал бы использовать её в качестве дополнительного веса, чтобы выпендриться тем, насколько быстро он умеет бегать.

Однако тот факт, что Принцесса согласилась принять участие в гонках, говорит в пользу Кимссейна. Она смеётся свободно, тепло и радостно. Может быть, ей действительно нравится именно Кимссейн. 

— Победа! — ликует Кимссейн, пересекая импровизированную финишную черту на считаные секунды раньше Аликс. — Говорил же, что тебе меня не перегнать. 

— Реванш, — насупливается Аликс.

— Не-а, никаких реваншей. Таковы правила!

Аликс такой ответ не устраивает. Кимссейн не обращает на это никакого внимания и продолжает праздновать победу, загребая Принцессу в медвежье объятие и целуя её в обе щеки. Она смеётся и тоже обнимает его, поздравляя с успехом. Вновь закинув её на спину, он совершает победный круг. 

Адриан хмурится. Что ж, кажется, они просто не разлей вода… 

— Всё в порядке, Агрест? — спрашивает Алья, усаживаясь на скамейку рядом с ним. 

— А?

— Ты всю перемену испепеляешь Кима взглядом. 

Эти слова привлекают его внимание, и он таращится на неё.

— Чего? Никого я не испепеляю.

Она выгибает бровь.

— Правда. Я всего лишь смотрел в его сторону и… думал. 

Её бровь вздымается ещё выше. Он ощущает осуждение. Не столь остро, как под взглядом отца или Натали, но всё же достаточно, чтобы заставить его поёжиться. 

Алья наклоняется ближе.

— Адриан, ты что, ревнуешь? 

— Нет! Разумеется, нет. С чего бы мне… Мне незачем ревновать к Киму. 

— Да неужели. 

— Я не ревную, — дуется он.

— Тогда чего так хмуришься? 

Он мешкает. Алья, без сомнения, знает, кто нравится Маринетт, но он сомневается, что стоит рассказывать ей об «Операции: Поиск Принца». Со слов Нино было понятно, что девчонки расстроились бы, если бы он узнал. (Потому что Адриан им не настолько близкий друг? Потому что они ему не доверяют? Подобные мысли ранят). 

— Если не скажешь, я продолжу считать, что ты просто ревнуешь, — говорит Алья. 

— Ну, ладно, хорошо. Я просто думал, что, если уж Ким решился носить Маринетт, он мог бы делать это как-то поприятнее. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, типа как невесту? 

— Ну, да. 

Глаза Альи загораются.

— Не хочешь показать нам, как это делается? 

— Что? 

— Ким! — кричит Алья. — Адриан хочет с тобой посоревноваться!

Адриан моргает.

— Хочу? 

— А то нет.

Кимссейн подбегает к ним с Принцессой на спине. Он спускает её на землю и встречает их широкой улыбкой.

— Что там насчёт соревнований? 

— Гонка, в которой нужно нести свою пару, как невесту, — объясняет Алья. — Ты против Адриана. 

Кимссейн вскидывает кулак в воздух.

— Отлично, давайте! Маринетт, готова к…

— Не так быстро. — Алья хватает Принцессу и толкает её в сторону Адриана. — Теперь они могут быть в паре. 

Лицо Принцессы заливается различными оттенками розового. 

— Нет! 

Ай. Вот вам и прямолинейность.

— Т-то есть, — начинает она, вытаращившись. — Просто… Мы с Кимом – уже команда! И, может быть, Адриан не хочет жениться… носиться… _нести_ меня!

— Я не против, — произносит он, — но если ты хочешь остаться с Кимом, то ладно. 

— Хочу!

Алья бьёт себя по лбу. 

Тем временем, Адриан понимает, что это, вполне возможно, то самое доказательство. Принцесса настолько влюблена в Кимссейна, что не желает расставаться с ним даже на одну гонку. Любовная статистика не врёт. 

— Ну, что ж, Алья, — протягивает ей руку Адриан. — Будешь моей напарницей? 

Алья убирает руку ото лба.

— Конечно.

***

Ко всеобщему изумлению, Адриан и Алья выигрывают. Ему, ясное дело, известно, что это всё из-за того, что он – Кот Нуар. Магический костюм, разумеется, значительно увеличивает его скорость, силу и выносливость, но его тело всё-таки подвергается ежедневным тренировкам. Всё сходится одно к одному.

— Неплохо, Агрест, — протягивает ему кулак Алья.

Он ударяет по её кулаку своим.

— Из нас вышла хорошая команда. 

Они обмениваются улыбками.

— Поверить не могу, что вы пришли первыми, — стонет Кимссейн.

Принцесса пытается его утешить, но и сама в этот момент напоминает увядающий цветок. Возможно, это из-за того, что они с Кимссейном проиграли. Или из-за того, что ей до сих пор не довелось признаться Кимссейну в своих чувствах. В чём бы ни была причина, так дальше не пойдёт.

— Ты пялишься, — шепчет ему на ухо Алья. 

— Я думаю.

— Велика разница. Так и о чём же ты думаешь? 

Он одаривает её своей лучшей модельной улыбкой.

— А вот это уж моё дело. Тебе остаётся только гадать.

Она удивлённо поднимает брови.

— Претендуешь на таинственность?

Он пожимает плечами и суёт руки в карманы, со свистом удаляясь в сторону Нино и остальных. Всё наконец встаёт на свои места. Что до вывода из его обеденного расследования, он почти уверен, что нашёл-таки того, кто нравится Принцессе.


	3. Принц — болван

— Так что ты думаешь? — спрашивает Адриан.

Ким идеально приседает.

— О чём?

— О Маринетт.

— О, Мари… постой, сколько раз я уже присел? 

Слегка поджав губы, Адриан проверяет счётчик. 

— Сто девять. 

— Класс, класс. 

Он продолжает приседать.

— Гм, итак, Маринетт, — напоминает Адриан. 

— О, да, она классная. Мы знакомы с детства. — Ким одаривает его широченной улыбкой. — Эй, а ты знал, что мировой рекорд по приседаниям за час – четыре тысячи семьсот восемь? 

Адриан моргает.

— И это всё? 

— Ну, а я о чём! Через пару дней я побью его как нефиг делать. 

— Нет, я про то, что тебе больше нечего сказать о Маринетт? 

— Э-эм, она приносит в школу вкусные макаруны. Мои любимые – персиковые. 

Адриан сдерживается, чтобы не треснуть себя по лбу. Ему нравится Ким, правда, но ему всё-таки хотелось бы, чтобы симпатия Маринетт была дарована кому-то другому. Честно говоря, он удивлён, что Ким вообще в её вкусе, однако не ему судить. Пускай даже он и находит оскорбительным, что Кима больше интересуют приседания, чем поддержание этого разговора. Пускай даже она нравится Киму в совершенно неромантическом ключе. 

Это совершенно, абсолютно не его дело. 

Глаза Кима загораются.

— Ты готов? 

— К чему? 

— В два раза быстрее! — Ким увеличивает частоту приседаний, маниакально улыбаясь, хотя его мышцы, должно быть, неистово ноют от напряжения. — Мировой рекорд, я иду к тебе!

Ничего себе. Он серьёзно думает, что может побить мировой рекорд.

И это парень, который нравится Маринетт. 

Чувство вины скручивает внутренности Адриана в узел. Нет-нет-нет, он не должен никого осуждать. Ким мог быть милым. В конце концов, он купил Хлое подарок на день святого Валентина, так что, может быть, он и с Маринетт будет обходиться нормально. Может быть, у неё всё-таки будет парень, которого она заслуживает. Едва ли совместно нарезать круги в бассейне – это идеальное свидание по представлениям Кима… 

Гм, ладно, это звучит вполне правдоподобно, но, может быть, Маринетт такое нравится. Может быть, она и правда мечтает о парне, который считает, что может обогнать пантеру, и которого больше волнуют победы в спорах, нежели изучение искусства ухаживания, или… 

_«Или, может быть, тебе стоит перестать осуждать»_ , — чувствует он укол совести. 

Верно. Ким – хороший парень, и сейчас Адриан должен быть хорошим тайным сводником. Что означает, что он должен оказывать поддержку. Что, в свою очередь, означает, что ему необходимо узнать, отвечает ли Ким ей взаимностью. (Потому что сказать, что она классная, и похвалить её макаруны недостаточно). 

— Ким, — говорит он, отбрасывая всякие попытки действовать исподтишка. — Можешь честно ответить мне на один вопрос? 

— Валяй!

— Как ты смотришь на Маринетт в качестве потенциальной девушки? 

— Чувак, тебе точно стоит пригласить её на свидание, если она тебе нравится. Я на твоей стороне! — Он показывает ему два пальца вверх, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. 

Адриан вспыхивает.

— Нет. Нет, я имел в виду в качестве девушки для тебя. 

Ким застывает в полуприседе. 

— Чего? 

— Ты бы стал с ней встречаться? 

Ким возобновляет приседания.

— Никогда об этом не думал. 

— Что, серьёзно? Ты никогда не думал о ней в таком ключе? 

— Не-а. 

Челюсть Адриана так и отвисает.

— Но… но она же такая потрясающая. То есть, она ведь милая, у неё замечательное чувство юмора, она талантливый дизайнер и неостановима в видеоиграх. К тому же, она ещё и очень красивая. И да, иногда она бывает неуклюжа, но это по-своему очаровательно и… 

— Понятия не имею, зачем ты спрашиваешь меня. Просто пригласи её. 

Адриан моргает.

— С чего ты взял, что я хочу пригласить её на свидание? 

— Эм, потому что ты только что распинался насчёт неё слащавее, чем Иван, когда речь заходит о Милен. 

Лицо Адриана вспыхивает с новой силой. 

— Неправда. Я просто перечислил те качества, которые делают из неё отличную потенциальную девушку, только и всего. 

Ким выгибает бровь. Ему далеко до Альиной Брови Осуждения, однако есть нечто глубоко постыдное в том, когда на тебя так смотрит человек, который был уверен, что может обогнать пантеру без помощи магии. 

— Так и есть, — настаивает Адриан.

Продолжительный взгляд. 

— Как скажешь, — пожимает плечами Ким.

Фух. 

— А вообще ты прав, — добавляет он. — Она довольно милая. Может, я всё-таки приглашу её на свидание.

— Пригласишь? Но мне показалось, что тебя это не так уж заинтересовало… 

— Она не совсем в моём вкусе, но она милая, а мне нужно поцеловать девчонку до дня рождения, чтобы выиграть тот спор, который я…

— Упс. — Адриан прикрывает рот рукой в притворном смятении. — Я случайно сбросил счётчик. 

Ким тянется к счётчику, словно к своему родному ребёнку. 

— Мои приседания!

— Прости, Ким. Но мне, наверное, всё равно уже пора на фехтование. 

— Я думал, у тебя сегодня нет фехтова…

— Пока. 

Бросив ему счётчик, Адриан удаляется, повесив сумку на плечо. Что ж, это было ужасно.

Как должен поступать тайный сводник, когда оказывается, что принц недостоин?

***

— Привет, Маринетт. — Адриан раскручивает хвост в руке, вставая в картинную позу у неё на крыше. — Какая приятная встреча.

Уголки её губ подёргиваются.

— Это ведь мой балкон.

Точно. Стоило бы об этом подумать. Но, по крайней мере, она улыбается.

Он спрыгивает на балкон и откашливается.

— Принцесса…

— Принцесса? 

— Тихо. Не порти мою речь.

— Ох, простите великодушно, — хихикает она. — Продолжайте, сударь. 

Вновь откашлявшись, он с поклоном протягивает ей руку.

— Принцесса, не окажешь ли ты этому скромному коту честь, присоединившись к недолгой прогулке? 

— Прогулке? 

— Именно.

— Какой ещё прогулке? 

— Если я расскажу, сюрприза не получится, — отвечает он с игривым блеском в глазах. 

Уголки её губ снова приподнимаются, однако затем она прикладывает палец к подбородку, задумчиво хмыкая.

— Ну, не знаю. Ходить непонятно куда со всякими бродягами…

— Бродягами? Ты меня обижаешь. Я думал, мы друзья. 

Она смеётся, поднимая руку в успокаивающем жесте. 

— Шучу, шучу. К тому же, я знаю, что ты не бездомный. — Она ударяет по бубенчику. — Доказательство тому налицо. 

Он заливается румянцем. Одно дело, когда его щёлкает по бубенчику Ледибаг. Совсем другое, когда это делает Маринетт, окидывая его таким вот дразнящим взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц. Его сердце ускоряет бег.

— Э-эм, ну, в общем. — Потерев шею, он возвращает на лицо привычную улыбку. — Что скажешь? Составишь мне компанию? 

— Полагаю, что это возможно, раз уж ты так мило меня попросил. 

Он подхватывает её на руки, и она смеётся от удивления и неожиданности. 

— Превосходно, тогда держись крепче.

***

Он приносит её на вершину Эйфелевой башни. Ночь ясная, и с такой высоты город выглядит ослепительной чередой огней. Вид открывается просто волшебный. Он достаёт припрятанную сумку и вытаскивает оттуда плед, чтобы можно было сесть, а затем зажигает несколько свечей. Она присаживается рядом, кусая губу. На её щеках выступает румянец.

— Эм, Кот Нуар…

— М-м? 

— Это что, свидание? 

Его лицо просто горит.

— Что? Нет. — Он лихорадочно машет руками. — Нет-нет-нет. Это, как бы это сказать… дружеское свидание.

— Дружеское свидание? 

— Да. 

Она недоумённо хмурится, но кивает, не оспаривая его ответ.

— Хорошо. 

Он всё ещё краснеет. Всё идёт совершенно не так, как задумывалось. Ему всего лишь хотелось сделать для неё что-то приятное, прежде чем сообщить ужасные новости. Постараться смягчить удар и всё такое. А теперь стало ужасно неловко. Он теребит торчащую из пледа нитку, отводит взгляд в сторону. 

— Так…

— Я считаю, ты должна забыть парня, который тебе нравится, — выпаливает он.

— Что? — ошарашенно моргает она. 

Ой. Он хотел плавно подвести к этому, но уже слишком поздно что-либо менять. 

— Того парня. Я, эм, немного понаблюдал за ним, поболтал, и он… Мне кажется, он не очень тебе подойдёт. 

В её глазах загорается недобрый огонёк.

— Что? — повторяет она, однако на сей раз это, скорее, похоже на рык. 

— Прости. Знаю, что обещал не вмешиваться, но стоило мне только понять, кто он…

— Кот Нуар, прошу, скажи, что ты не пытался меня ни с кем свести.

Он морщится, выставляя руки вперёд, словно в молитве.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, Маринетт. Я действительно пытался быть твоим тайным сводником, и я правда очень хотел поддержать тебя, но он… он просто…

— Просто что? 

Опасный огонёк в её взгляде заставляет его уши поникнуть. Хвост нервно подёргивается.

Он облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Просто поверь мне на слово, когда я говорю, что ты можешь найти и получше. 

— Лучше, чем он? — Огонёк разгорается в настоящий пожар. — Да он же идеален! 

— Гм…

— Он со всеми добр. Внимателен. Он… 

— Он болван! 

Она угрожающе тычет пальцем в его сторону, практически попадая по носу.

— Забери свои слова обратно!

— Забрал бы, если б мог, но прости, Маринетт. Я уверен почти на все сто, что его больше интересуют приседания, нежели любовь. 

— Это неправда!

— О, ещё какая. 

— Ты ошибаешься, — дуется она. — Он не такой. Я ни разу не слышала, чтобы он даже говорил о приседаниях. 

— Ну, может, это его новое увлечение, но говорю тебе: неважно, насколько милым он кажется. Этот парень тебе не подходит. 

Она встаёт, красная от злости.

— Поверить не могу.

— Маринетт…

— Так вот зачем ты приволок меня сюда? Потому что считаешь парня, который мне нравится, недостойным меня болваном? 

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе разбили сердце.

— Ну, моё сердце уже разбито! Поверить не могу! Поверить не могу, что ты так нагло мне врёшь!

Теперь и он вскакивает с места. 

— Я не вру. 

— Ну, а как ещё объяснить, что ты называешь его болваном? Он ведь один из самых умных, самых милых знакомых мне парней. 

Адриан в шоке. Конечно, говорят, что любовь слепа и всё прочее, однако это уже слишком.

— Он думал, что сможет обогнать пантеру, Маринетт! _Пантеру_!

Она моргает раз, два, три.

— Ну-ка, повтори. 

— Слушай, не хочу показаться грубым. Я знаю, что он классный парень и твой хороший друг, но серьёзно. Даже ты должна признать, что порой он бывает тем ещё идиотом. 

— Пантеру? 

— Да.

— Адриан? 

— Адриан? — морщит нос он. 

— Ты только что сказал, что Адриан думал, что может обогнать пантеру. 

— С чего ты взяла, что я говорил об Адри… — Его глаза округляются, а челюсть отвисает. Ярчайший румянец заливает лицо. — О. 

Теперь всё ясно.

Она хмурится.

— Погоди, ты что… ты решил, что мне нравится кто-то другой, да? 

Кивок.

— Кто? 

— Ким, — смущённо отвечает он.

— _Ким_? — Она бьёт себя по лбу. — Ужас какой! Пожалуйста, только не говори, что из-за твоего тайного сводничества он теперь думает, что нравится мне.

— Нет, — качает головой Адриан, сглатывая рвущийся наружу истерический смех. — Но есть вероятность, что он пригласит тебя на свидание. 

— Быть этого не может, — стонет она.

— Полностью согласен. 

Всё это время. Всё это время он изучал своих одноклассников, зная, что тот, кто ей нравится, должен быть среди них, и ни разу не удосужился принять во внимание себя. Неудивительно, что Нино над ним смеялся. Он и правда упустил очевидное. 

Маринетт неожиданно хватает его руки.

— Не вздумай сказать Адриану. 

— Чт…

— Обещай!

Его лицо горит. Что ж, неловко так неловко. Кусая губу, он отводит взгляд.

— Эм… 

Она крепче сжимает его руки. 

— Обещай мне! Больше никакого тайного сводничества!

— О-обещаю. 

Она выдыхает с облегчением, наклоняясь вперёд, так что легонько ударяется лбом ему в грудь, опираясь на него. Он неподвижен. Оцепенел от раздирающих его сомнений. Она призналась ему, сама того не подозревая. У него в животе что-то ёрзает и переворачивается. Она заслуживает знать правду. Он не знает, может ли позволить ей её узнать. 

Он не знает даже, как поступить с тем, что она ему сказала. 

Потому что он ей нравится. Нравится ей не как подруге и не как фанатке. Он _нравится_ ей. Она считает его добрым и внимательным. Одним из самых милых, самых умных парней. Она разозлилась за него и его защищала, и осознание этого наполняет его теплом. Таким приятным, успокаивающим теплом. 

Но в то же время он растерян. 

Ужасно-преужасно растерян.

— Маринетт, — начинает он. — Я… Я, эм…

Она отстраняется и, слегка наклонив голову, смотрит ему в глаза. На её щеках ещё заметен лёгкий румянец. 

Он открывает рот. Слова, которые он хочет сказать, исчезают раньше, чем он успевает их произнести. Его мысли словно сдувает ветром. Ему остаётся лишь смотреть на неё: на её глаза, на обрамляющие лицо тёмные хвостики, на рассыпанные по носу и щекам крошечные веснушки. 

На её губы…

— Что? — спрашивает она. 

Он трясёт головой.

— Ничего. Просто… Прости меня. Я не должен был поступать так без твоего разрешения. Я всё испортил, так ведь? 

— Всё нормально. — На её лице потихоньку появляется улыбка, и она тепло обнимает его, словно для неё это самая естественная на свете вещь. — Я знаю, что ты просто пытался помочь.

Его сердце сбивается с ритма.

— Но, Кот Нуар?

— Да? 

— Больше никогда так не делай.

Он сглатывает.

— Не буду. 

Она обнимает его ещё крепче. Он обнимает её в ответ, и его сердце начинает колотиться как сумасшедшее. И тогда до него доходит – это шёпот правды, упрямый кусочек пазла, наконец-то вставший на место. Она всегда была для него особенной. Больше, чем подруга, больше, чем одноклассница. Она поселилась в его сердце в тот самый день, когда он одолжил ей зонт и их руки соприкоснулись. Он просто никогда не замечал, насколько крепкой была эта связь. 

Теперь он знает.

И это меняет всё.


	4. Принц и его Принцесса

— Порядок, братишка? — спрашивает Нино.

Адриан плюхается на своё место и кладёт голову на сложенные на парте руки, пряча лицо. 

— Я болван.

— Чего?

— Я узнал, кто нравится Ма…

Дверь снова открывается, и в класс заходят Алья и Маринетт, следом за ними – Натаниэль. Адриан замолкает. Девушки приветствуют их, занимая свои места. По крайней мере, Алья. Маринетт же кусает губу, поглядывая на Адриана поверх сумки, которую до сих пор не поставила на пол. У него в животе начинают порхать бабочки.

— Дотроеубродрин, — пищит она. Её щёки заливает яркий румянец. — Т-то есть, бодрое утро. Нет! Доброе. Доброе утро, Адриан!

Он улыбается, как и обычно, потому что её запинки, как всегда, очаровательны. Но ещё ему хочется треснуться головой о парту. Он и правда полный болван. Совершенно же очевидно, что ей нравится он. Она сама сказала ему – точнее, Коту Нуару, – что у неё заплетается язык, когда она говорит с тем, кто ей нравится. Она рассказала ему о несостоявшихся попытках признания. 

Как он мог этого не замечать? 

Как он мог принимать её слова за чистую монету, когда она утверждала, что ничего к нему не испытывает, или же говорила, что просто увлекается модой? 

— Доброе утро, Маринетт, — тепло отвечает он, желая её приободрить. Он знает, сколько страданий невольно ей причиняет.

Румянец заливает её лицо с новой силой, а на губах появляется широкая мечтательная улыбка.

Прелестна. Она просто прелестна. 

К их партам подходит Ким.

— Привет, Маринетт, — машет он в знак приветствия с оживлённой улыбкой. — Не хочешь…

— Нет, — выпаливает Адриан. 

Все глаза устремляются на него.

Адриан вспыхивает, сползая вниз по стулу.

— Я, гм… Не обращайте на меня внимания. Просто мысли вслух. 

— Ладно, — с улыбкой отмахивается от инцидента Ким. — Так вот, Маринетт, в эту пятницу выходит один фильм, и я…

Адриан упорно смотрит вперёд, пока Ким приглашает Маринетт на свидание. Его уши горят. Ему срочно нужно взять себя в руки. Он не в праве отказывать парням за неё, пускай даже ей и нравится именно он. Пускай даже он и есть тот болван, который навёл Кима на мысль за ней ухаживать. С другой стороны, Адриан не может не злорадствовать, когда слышит, что она вежливо отказывается от похода в кино. 

Ему всё равно нужно срочно взять себя в руки.

***

Адриан занимается в библиотеке, когда нападает акума. Должно быть, кто-то разозлил библиотекаршу, потому что ученики ни с того ни с сего вдруг начинают превращаться в каменные статуи. Не теряя ни минуты, он перевоплощается и спасает зажатую в угол Маринетт, подхватывая её на руки и отрывая от земли. Она коротко вскрикивает.

— Кот Нуар. — Она окидывает его удивлённым взглядом синих глаз. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Это буквально моя работа, — ухмыляется он.

— Это я знаю, но как ты оказался здесь так…

В них едва не попадает луч света.

— А теперь нам пора бежать, — перебивает он, крепче прижимая её к себе, и устремляется к выходу. — Не волнуйся, я не дам тебе превратиться в статуэнеттку. 

Она сдавленно смеётся, прижимаясь лицом к его груди, и он чувствует, как она расслабляется. Сердце ускоряет бег. При таких обстоятельствах вести себя профессионально куда сложнее. Он держит её, тёплую, нежную. Это отвлекает. Её дразнящий аромат окутывает его, словно дыхание весны. И он ей нравится. Он никогда не сможет об этом забыть. Этой прекрасной, потрясающей девушке нравится он. 

Будет так уж плохо признать, что и она ему нравится? 

Да, он поклялся, что его сердце всегда будет принадлежать Ледибаг. И он до сих пор любит напарницу, но его чувства к Маринетт от этого менее реальными не становятся. Они взывают к нему, учащая пульс и заставляя сердце пропускать удары. В их шёпоте слышится неопровержимая истина. 

— По-моему, ты уже можешь меня опустить, — говорит Маринетт, когда они оказываются во дворе. 

Он лишь прижимает её ещё крепче. Акума остался далеко позади. Ему нужно отпустить её, но руки отказываются повиноваться голосу разума. 

— Гм, Кот? 

Точно.

Он ставит её на ноги, сгибаясь в поклоне.

— Теперь ты в безопасности, Принцесса. 

Она тихонько смеётся, и её глаза блестят, напоминая ему солнце и колокольчики. 

— Благодарю.

— Что, даже не поцелуешь? 

Слова вылетают у него изо рта, прежде чем он успевает их остановить.

Она моргает.

Он густо краснеет. Зачем он это сказал? Что с ним такое? 

Она улыбается и подходит ближе. 

— Спасибо, Кот Нуар. — Поднявшись на цыпочки, она целует его в щёку. 

Его челюсть оказывается где-то на полу, а кожу покалывает там, куда коснулись её губы. 

— А теперь иди останови акуму.

Его сердце бьётся в неровном, неуклюжем ритме.

— Д-да. Я пошёл. 

Ох, он точно пропал.

***

— Получилось, — произносит Ледибаг, выставляя кулак.

Он ударяет по нему своим, как у них заведено. Их талисманы пищат.

— Мне пора, — говорит она.

— Подожди. 

Она вопросительно поднимает брови. Разумеется, ровно в этот момент он понимает, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что хочет сказать. 

— Кот, мне правда по…

— Знаю-знаю. Прости. Просто…

В её взгляд закрадывается толика беспокойства.

— Что? Что-то случилось? 

Он оглядывает её лицо: маску, глаза, губы. Так знакома, так похожа. Его до сих пор поражает, насколько Ледибаг и Маринетт напоминают друг друга. 

Она наклоняет голову.

— В чём дело? 

— Мне кое-кто нравится. 

— О. — Она, кажется, удивлена. То, как она морщит нос, – тоже реакция не из приятных. — Понятно. 

— В смысле, ты всегда будешь моей леди, но ты… ты ведь не отвечаешь мне взаимностью, верно? 

— Верно.

— Верно, — повторяет он. Это не должно бы уже причинять ему столько боли, однако слышать её отказ до сих пор всё равно что получить пулю в сердце. — Значит, это к лучшему. 

— Если ты так считаешь. В смысле, это кажется немного внезапным. Всего два дня назад ты клялся мне в вечной любви. 

— Ты обвиняешь меня в непостоянстве? — поджимает губы он. 

— Нет. Всего лишь перечисляю факты. 

— Чтобы ты знала, Ма… она моя хорошая подруга. И чувства к ней у меня появились уже давно. Я просто не осознавал этого до тех пор, пока не решил побыть её тайным сводником.

Секундная пауза.

— Погоди, что? 

— Что? 

Талисманы издают очередной сигнал.

Они оба не обращают на него никакого внимания. 

— Ты… ты сказал, что был её тайным сводником? 

Он потирает шею, заливаясь румянцем.

— Да. Я, эм, хотел, чтобы она была счастлива, понимаешь? Она была очень расстроена из-за парня, который ей нравится, так что я подумал, что мог бы ей помочь. Оказалось, что парень, который ей нравится, – это я.

Ледибаг издаёт странный, сдавленный звук. Кажется, что она задыхается.

— С тобой всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он.

Её глаза размером с блюдца, и она нетвёрдо стоит на ногах.

— Адриан? 

Он цепенеет от макушки до пяток.

— Это ты, ведь так? — Пошатываясь, она всё же делает шаг вперёд. — Ты Адриан. 

— Н-нет, я… 

— Боже мой! — Она в панике машет руками, будто танцуя, дотрагиваясь до щёк и головы. — Ты Адри…

Он подаётся вперёд, затыкая ей рот рукой. Её глаза чуть не вываливаются из орбит.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Просто не хотелось бы, чтобы ты оповестила об этом весь Париж. 

Она лишь моргает.

— Я могу уже убрать руку? 

Кивок.

Он потихоньку отнимает руку от её лица. 

Она выдыхает и заливается румянцем почти под цвет своего костюма. 

— Как ты узнала, кто я? — спрашивает он.

Из неё вырывается полуистерический смешок. 

— Что такое? — Он несколько оскорблён. Неужели это было настолько очевидно? 

— Кот, ты был _моим_ тайным сводником.

Его челюсть отвисает.

— Постой…

Их талисманы издают последний сигнал. Ни он, ни она не предпринимают попытки убежать. Они уже скрыты от посторонних глаз, так что они просто стоят, глядя друг на друга, пока их костюмы исчезают в разноцветных искрах. Она кусает губу, застенчиво улыбаясь. Те же хвостики, те же усыпанные веснушками щёки, те же синие глаза.

Маринетт. Разумеется, Ледибаг – это Маринетт. Разумеется, он влюбился в эту потрясающую девушку дважды. 

— Эм, привет, — произносит она.

— Привет.

Она краснеет ещё гуще, заправляя за ухо выбившийся локон. 

Прелестна. Она просто…

— Наконец-то! — восклицает Плагг. — Я уж думал, эта мелодрама никогда не закончится. Эй, малец, где мой сыр? 

— Плагг, — отчитывает его Тикки. — Ты разве не видишь, какой это важный для них момент?

— И что? Он не перестанет быть важным после того, как мне дадут мой сыр. 

Адриан прикладывает ладони к горящему лицу. Ну и позорище. К счастью, Тикки утаскивает Плагга за собой, когда квами получают, чем подкрепиться, оставляя их наедине. 

— Прости за это, — бормочет Адриан. — Плагг – это… Плагг.

— Это я уже поняла, — смеётся она. 

Они смотрят друг на друга. Его сердце бьётся всё быстрее и быстрее. Ему кажется, что всё в нём трепещет и поёт, заставляя его сократить разделяющее их расстояние. Что он и делает. Она облизывает губы и отклоняет голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Аромат весенних цветов, который ощущается не так явно, когда его чувства не обострены магией талисмана, подталкивает его совершить последний шаг. Их пальцы соприкасаются. 

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — тихо произносит он.

Она снова вспыхивает. 

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься. 

Поддавшись приступу неуверенности, он ищет ответа в её глазах.

— Так, значит, это ничего не меняет? 

— О чём ты говоришь? 

— О себе. О том, что я – Кот Нуар. 

— Ох, Адриан, нет. — Она проводит по его щеке большим пальцем – ровно там, где должна была бы заканчиваться чёрная маска. — Это совершенно ничего не меняет. На самом деле я… Я даже рада. 

— Рада? 

Она прячет лицо, опуская голову; её румянец становится багряным. 

— Думаю, ты уже давненько мне нравился. В смысле, Кот Нуар. Я просто… не хотела этого признавать. 

— О. 

Она украдкой бросает на него взгляд из-под ресниц. Это чертовски очаровательно, и он не может удержаться от того, чтобы прислонить свой лоб к её. Их дыхание сливается воедино. Его сердце колотится, и он легонько трётся о неё носом, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

— Могу я поцеловать тебя? — шепчет он.

Она кивает. 

Наклонив голову, он касается её губ своими – нежно, ласково. Они какое-то время остаются в таком положении, а потом отстраняются.

— Похоже, бог действительно любит троицу, — замечает он.

— В смысле? 

— Я не помню два первых наших поцелуя. 

Она против воли улыбается.

— Дурак. 

Широченная улыбка не сходит с его лица, даже когда она целует его снова, притягивая в свои объятия. Это его более чем устраивает.


End file.
